The problem with conventional lip glosses is their inability to continuously hydrate and moisturize the lips. The reason for this is that in order to continuously hydrate and moisturize the lips, water either has to be deposited onto the lips from the gloss itself or drawn to the lips from the atmosphere. In the event that the source of water for hydration is the product itself, it is very difficult to maintain the water in a stabilized form. Failure to do so results in the water quickly evaporating from the surface of the lips leaving the lips feeling dry as opposed to hydrated and moisturized.
Also, conventional lip gloss compositions which impart a high degree of gloss onto the lip surface require the presence of silicone fluids in the composition. Silicone fluids are known to high refractive indices which provide shine. These types of silicone fluids, however, have poor environmental profiles and, because they are relatively expensive, add to the cost of goods.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lip gloss composition, having a high degree of gloss, which is capable of both hydrating and moisturizing the lips in a continuous manner, in the absence of silicone fluids.